


My Love Follows You

by Annuska



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annuska/pseuds/Annuska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unconvinced, Applejack watched her, narrowing an eyebrow as she noticed the unusual difficulty in which Twilight seemed to have manipulating multiple objects via her telekinetic magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love Follows You

“Ughhhh . . .”

The groan was subtle, quiet, but distinct enough that Applejack stopped dusting and turned to find Twilight Sparkle leaning against one of her many bookshelves, wings covering her face. With a frown, Applejack trotted over, lifting a hoof to her friend’s shoulder.

“Somethin’ wrong, Twi?”

Twilight’s wings folded down slowly and she shook her head. “It’s nothing. I’m fine. Just a little headache.”

She winced as she caught a ray of sunlight out of the corner of her eye.

“It don’t look like _nothin_ ’ . . .”

“Really, AJ.” Twilight laughed, turning to face the bookshelf again as she magicked a pile of books back onto the shelf, holding some in the air while she filed others into their rightful places – by subject, then author, then title or series, then entry in series if necessary, and don’t forget multiple editions sorted by year – pushing other books aside to make room. Unconvinced, Applejack watched her, narrowing an eyebrow as she noticed the unusual difficulty in which Twilight seemed to have manipulating multiple objects via her telekinetic magic.

Twilight could be as stubborn as a stray fruit bat in the northern orchard refusing to be herded back to the western one on the eve of Apple Bucking Day. (Which, AJ noted to herself, she ought to check for before the next, very quickly approaching, Apple Bucking Day.)

Sighing, the blonde mare walked across the room again and picked up her duster, only to drop it again as a loud clattering sound startled her, and when she turned around this time, she saw Twilight in the middle of a mess of fallen books, groaning with her hoof touching her horn.

“That’s _it_ ,” she exclaimed as she returned to Twilight’s side, pushing books aside and taking one of her forelegs in her own. “You ain’t doin’ no more cleanin’! What’s gotten into you?”

“I’ve had a splitting headache ever since we got back from the Everfree Forest,” the young princess admitted, moving her hoof down to rub her eye. “It started after I woke up, and got worse after the whole Elements ordeal and – ugh – that _potion_ again. I didn’t want to say anything, though. I thought it would go away on its own.”

“You should’a said somethin’ sooner! You been workin’ on cleanin’ this place up all day and me and the others could’a been doin’ it for you, instead’a me just dustin’!”

“But you all have so much to do around town to help clean up, too. This is just a silly library that _I_ want to look nice.”

“Twi.” Applejack stared Twilight in the eyes. “ _We_ made this mess when y’all were gone in Canterlot, remember?”

“But—”

“C’mon, sugarcube. You gotta lie down.”

Twilight Sparkle relented, allowing Applejack to lead her up to her loft and her bed. It _was_ much nicer up there, especially after the curtains had been drawn and the door shut, blocking out the abundance of natural light that filtered into the library. She rested her head against her pillow and breathed out softly, closing her eyes as she felt Applejack brushing her mane out with her hoof.

“Just take it easy now, Twi. Them books ain’t goin’ nowhere.”

“Mmm,” Twilight responded, the sharpness of her headache waning the longer her friend continued the gentle stroking. She had something she was going to say – something she thought would be appropriate for the moment, some kind of gratitude – but the calmness she was settling into distracted her and lulled her to the precipice of slumber.

As she sensed Twilight becoming heavier with sleep, Applejack gently brushed the princess’s mane down along her neck, pulling her foreleg back and setting it down on the floor as she watched the rise and fall of Twilight’s breath stirring her body. It contented the farm girl to watch – she’d spent many a night with Apple Bloom the same way, tucking her in and watching her drift to sleep – but the content wasn’t quite the same feeling she got from her baby sister. It was less protective, more yearning. Less sisterly, more _endearingly_.

Applejack only sat on the bed at first, glancing around the room and laughing to herself under her breath as she remembered the ridiculousness of the first night she and Rarity had imposed on Twilight’s sleeping quarters, at, funnily enough, _Twilight’s_ insistence. She leaned back against the headboard next, smiling at the memorabilia that had filled the room since that night – a Star Swirl the Bearded poster, a collage of photographs of the mare with her five closest friends (and some others – the other princesses in particular), a shelf holding her ornate crown devoid of its magenta element. Finally, Applejack lied down, resting her head on the pillow, a yawn escaping as she did so, and her eyes closed slowly as she pulled her hat down over her face, feeling ready to indulge in a small nap, herself.

Then she felt her bed mate turn to face her.

“Applejack?” Twilight inquired drowsily.

Applejack nearly shot straight up out of the bed, hat falling to the floor before she could catch it. Twilight pulled her back down as she stirred. She didn’t say anything – only smiled sleepily – and lifted her head to plant a kiss on her friend’s lips gently, then rested her head on the pillow again.

“Thanks, AJ.”

Applejack smiled and returned the kiss – first upon the mare’s horn, then forehead, then lips – before cuddling against her and pulling her close.

“Anythin’ for you, Princess.”


End file.
